A Case of Mistaken Love
by zenmistress94
Summary: buzz wants to talk to jessie about how he feels about her, but when he hears her talking to bo about woody, is it the truth or just a case of mistaken love.


**The Case of Mistaken Attractions**

**A/N **this takes place right after TS2 another oneshot enjoy****

**Chapter One **

It was a beautiful morning in Andy's room. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the toys were enjoying themselves while Andy was out of the house with his mom. These were the moments a cowgirl like Jessie loved the best. She especially loved the fact that she had practically a whole day to spend with her favorite space ranger.

Jessie looked over where buzz was playing the video games with rex and Hamm. He looked so handsome when paid so much attention to something. Jessie sighed. She'd only been with Andy for a week and she knew she had fallen for buzz. She glanced over at woody and Bo. Seeing the two toys so much in love made Jessie wonder if she and buzz would ever be so fortunate to have something like that together.

Jessie climbed up the dresser and made her way to the TV. "And that my fine gentlemen is how you shoot your laser and jump at the same time." buzz said. When he noticed Jessie gazing in his direction his confident voice turned into a weak whimper "h-hey Jessie, lovely morning, very nice, yes" Jessie giggled before replying "Howdy partner! What'cha doin' can I join in" Buzz snapped out of his daze, before saying "well, I-um was just showing rex how to- excuse me I must go." and with that he hopped off the dresser leaving a very confused and hurt Jessie. Rex seeing Jessie upset said "we can still play Jessie" Jessie smiled at the nice toy but declined his invitation "naw-thanks rex I think i'm gonna go see bullseye for a bit." and with that she made her way to where bullseye was playing checkers with slinky.

From a distance Buzz saw Jessie leave the game she was so eager to play moments before in a depressing state. Woody seeing his friend stare intently at his cowgirl compadre, decided to see what was bothering his best friend. "Hey howdy hey space ranger. Whats got you lookin like someone just told you star command blew up?" buzz looked at his friend and decided to confide in woody what no one else knew. " woody, how do you do it?" woody looked at buzz with a slightly confused but understanding glare. "how do I do what?" buzz continued "how do you make talking to someone you lo… have certain feelings for look so easy." woody immediately knew what buzz was talking about. "so you still havin trouble talkin to Jessie huh?" "woody!" buzz exclaimed checking to make sure no one heard what he had just said. "relax buzz, its ok. It's normal to stutter when you like a girl. I did," "you did" buzz asked "yeah, back when I first met bo I couldn't even form complete sentences. But you know what I did." " what?" woody whispered to buzz "I thought about how I felt for her and decided I wanted to share those feelings with her." Buzz thought about what woody said. "ok woody, tonight after andy goes to sleep I'll talk with Jessie." "alright partner, see ya later I gotta go talk to bo 'bout something" and with that woody left buzz alone with his thoughts.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two **

Woody walked on his way to bo, but was stopped by Jessie. "woody I - I need to ask you something?" "sure jess what's up?" Jessie took a deep breath "woody how did you know you were in love, with bo? Woody thought for a moment " I guess it was when she could brighten up my darkest day and I couldn't imagine my life without her. Why do you ask?" Jessie tried to ignore the question "thanks woody gotta go!" and with that she was gone before woody got his answer, even though he knew that she was talking about a certain space toy everyone knows.

Jessie quickly ran to bo. "bo you're my best girl pal so I have to tell ya somethin." "what Jessie?" "well…" she began and dragged bo under the bed. Just as Jessie began to talk buzz walked by and heard faint talking. He recognized the talking as Jessie and bo. But buzz only caught a few words from Jessie "I talked to woody … I realized I love him … how do I tell Buzz …" shocked he heard bo say "well honey everybody, even me knows he feels the same way …" that was all buzz needed to hear. He walked away from the bed with a sad face and a heavy heart. Jessie loved woody, and he loved her back. But it didn't make any sense, when he talked to woody he said he loved bo, maybe he just _said_ that to keep buzz unsuspicious. Buzz got very angry suddenly. And he knew just what to do. He needed to talk to his _supposed _"best friend".

As buzz was going to talk to woody. Jessie ran up to him "hiya buzz ya think we could talk partner." buzz just looked at her, how could she just be normal with him after breaking his heart. He couldn't even form words so he just went in search of the cowboy. Jessie looked at buzz a little hurt. _Did I do something? _she thought. She went sulking and thinking towards the windowsill that was her favorite place to be.

Buzz finally found woody but before he could talk to him andy returned home and wanted to play with all his toys. _I'll talk to him later _buzz thought.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

After andy went to sleep buzz got up from his place in the toy box and went to andy's bed where woody was sleeping. Buzz climbed up the bed post and shook woody awake. "hey buzz whats u-" before he could finish buzz had picked up the cowboy and thrown him off the bed. "buzz what was that for? You could've woken up andy." "save it woody I know about your little secret." woody looked confused "what secret buzz what in tar nation are you talking about?" "oh please don't act all innocent, I know about you and Jessie." "what about me and Jessie buzz your not making any sense." "i'm making perfect sense, I know that you talked to Jessie today and I also heard her talking to bo about how she loves you and how she was gonna break it to me, the pathetic space toy who never even had a chance." hearing all the commotion woke up Jessie and she jumped out of the toy box. "what's goin on out here? Buzz? Woody?" "its ok Jessie." buzz said "you two don't have to hide your true feelings anymore." now it was Jessie's turn to be confused. "what are you talking about buzz?" "I heard you talking to bo. I know that you love woody and apparently its clear to everyone except me that he feels the same way too. So go ahead." hearing this Jessie started to laugh hysterically "what's so funny?" buzz said Jessie stopped laughing to catch her breath "buzz … I wasn't talking to bo about woody, I was talking t her about yo-" Jessie stopped herself. Buzz couldn't believe what he just almost heard. "uh buzz," Jessie said quietly "do you wanna come with me and talk at the windowsill, in PRIVATE." emphasizing her need for privacy to the toys peeking out from under the lid of the toy box. Buzz nodded and followed Jessie to the windowsill.

"Buzz" "Jessie" "no you go first jess" "no, you buzz". It was quiet. Buzz and Jessie looked at each other for what seemed like forever before buzz spoke. "look Jessie, I don't care who you were talking about with bo, I- I just want you to know, I love you Jessie. I know we haven't known each other that long but in that time I feel, I feel like you're the one person who could brighten my darkest day and.." "the person you couldn't imagine your life without." "how did you know what I was going to say?" "because buzz, that's the same thing woody told me when I asked him how will I know when I'm in love." "oh well - uhh … does that - uh mean that you ..?" "you talk to much ranger, you know that." buzz hadn't noticed that Jessie had scooted closer to him during his declaration of love. Jessie silenced buzz with a kiss. Buzz didn't know what to do first so he just did what was natural and kissed back wrapping his arms around Jessie deepening the kiss. Both Jessie and buzz could've sworn it was the fourth of July with all the fireworks that were happening. Jessie thought it was something out of a Disney fairytale. When the kiss ended after what seemed like forever, buzz and Jessie leaned against one another looking out at the stars. "hey buzz." "yeah jess" "I love you" "I love you too, for infinity and beyond"

Buzz and Jessie lasted for many years after that, and enjoyed telling the story of their case of mistaken love.

**THE END**


End file.
